1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical cables, particularly to a curved optical cable and a method for manufacturing the optical cable.
2. Description of Related Art
As the fiber to the home (FTTH) is widely used in communication field, the optical cable is more widely used. The optical cable is typically used for connecting two optical connectors. As the optical fiber of the optical cable is prone to be fractured, the optical cable connected to the two optical connectors must be in a certain length for matching with the distance between the two optical connectors. Thus, it is inconvenient for layperson to easily use the optical cable.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.